Bonne année, vraiment ?
by pepete55
Summary: Lilly et Veronica se rendent à la fête du nouvel an organisée par Logan et Dick. Elles sont prêtes à s'amuser mais cette fois ci l'ascenseur ne fit pas du même avis que Lilly. Malédiction ou chance ?


Voici un petit OS tout simple que j'avais écris dans le cadre d'un concours sur le nouvel an et que j'avais oublié de publier.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Lilly, je trouve toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Les deux jeunes filles blondes étaient dans le hall du NGH, vêtues de leur plus belle robe. Elles n'avaient peut être pas la même définition de belle robe étant donné la différence de longueur entre les deux mais ça leur donnait tout de même un air classe et les sublimait.

- Veronica, quelle rabat joie tu fais ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras !

- TU vas bien t'amuser ! En plus il n'y aura que des 3'09 !

- Logan et Dick ont invité tout le monde.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tout le monde viendra, on est au NGH je te rappelle.

Lilly poussa un soupir.

- Tu ne te défileras pas ce soir Veronica Mars !

Lilly l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire avancer.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes d'abord, problème féminin, tu n'aurais pas…

Lilly farfouilla dans son sac, agacée. Elle lui tendit un tampon.

- Un jour il va falloir que tu comprennes ce qu'il faut toujours avoir avec soi. C'est un élément indispensable avec le maquillage et ceci, dit elle en lui montrant un préservatif.

- Ca t'est utile à toi puisque tu sors avec Logan. Moi je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Et je ne transporte pas toute ma salle de bain dans mon sac. Je parie que tu as même une brosse à dent.

Lilly leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin bref, j'en ai pour quelques minutes aux toilettes, monte sans moi, je te rejoindrais.

- Ce n'est pas le moyen que tu as trouvé pour t'échapper j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas aussi désespérée !

Lilly lui fit un petit sourire.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Elles partirent toute deux dans une direction opposée.

Lilly parvint à se faufiler dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle leva un sourcil en découvrant qui était déjà dedans. Weevil ? Ici ?

- Je ne savais pas que les motards fréquentaient ce genre d'endroit.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Quand il y a buffet gratuit et alcool à volonté on peut bien faire un effort tu comprends.

- C'est bien ma chance, j'aurais pu me retrouver dans l'ascenseur avec un pervers, à la place c'est juste un type tatoué qui a faim.

- On peut avoir faim de plusieurs manières, dit il en faisant bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Lilly poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur les étages qui défilaient.

Plus que deux étages…

Une secousse surprit Lilly qui se cogna contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

- Oh, Lilly Kane a peur d'une petite secousse, qui aurait cru ça ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire à quel point elle détestait être dans un ascenseur, quand elle y restait trop longtemps, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, ce qui en l'occurrence commençait à être le cas. Mais ça ne le regardait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Ca ne repart pas, dit il calmement les yeux rivés sur les nombres. Je suppose qu'on est coincés ici pour un moment…

- Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?

- Hein ?

- Quoi ? Vous êtes pas tous un peu bricoleurs vous les latinos ?

Il la fixa, incrédule.

- Pas dans la réparation d'ascenseurs.

Elle poussa un soupir sonore.

- Tu aurais au moins pu servir à quelque chose.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça mademoiselle j'ai peur de me casser un ongle ?

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Non. Et je n'ai certainement pas envie d'apprendre à te connaître.

Elle avait beau le séduire physiquement, il n'allait pas mentir, qui pouvait prétendre qu'elle n'était pas attirante ? Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait la traiter comme une princesse.

Lilly se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir par terre, se doutant que ça allait être long. Elle allait rater le décompte à coup sûr !

- Puisqu'on est coincés là pour un certain temps, tu crois pas que tu pourrais être respectueux pour une fois ?

- Avec toi je sais pas !

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Tu vis dans le quartier 3'09, tu es blanche, hautaine et tu ne penses qu'à toi. La parfaite illustration de la petite pimbêche ! Tu te prends pour une reine et tu penses que nous les « latinos » nous sommes des êtres inférieurs uniquement bons à réparer et entretenir ta voiture. Je continue ou ça suffit ?

- Ca ira pour les clichés, merci.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesante. Weevil tournait dans l'ascenseur comme un lion en cage. Lilly était toujours assise, les yeux clos, commençant à se sentir vraiment mal. Elle tentait de lutter contre son angoisse et de se calmer, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Weevil s'arrêta pour la fixer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Ca va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

- T'es toute blanche.

Lilly ricana.

- C'est certain que je suis plus blanche que toi.

- Si tu arrêtais les allusions raciales et que tu me disais ce qui ne va pas.

Il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il n'était pas du genre à rester les bras croisés quand quelqu'un allait mal. Lilly Kane ou pas.

- Tu vas te foutre de moi si je te le dis !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

- Je te promet que je me retiendrais.

- Pas de rire et pas de commentaires ?

- Juré.

- Je suis… hum… disons que je suis un peu claustrophobe. Et j'ai toujours eu peur quand je prenais l'ascenseur, peur qu'il reste bloqué…

On lui avait toujours dit que sa peur n'était pas rationnelle et que ça n'arriverait jamais. La situation actuelle prouvait bien le contraire.

- Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis stupide.

- Non, bizarrement tu me parais plus humaine comme ça Lilly Kane.

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Reconnais que tu as de la chance, tu es bloquée avec un type super sexy.

- Ah bon ? Où ça ? Je ne le vois pas, le taquina-t-elle.

- Juste sous tes yeux, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lilly croisa son regard. Oh oh… certes ça l'aidait à décompresser et à penser à autre chose mais elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moyen… Il avait un regard chaud et doux. Elle sentait son bras contre le sien et parvenait même à percevoir son parfum. Elle était inéluctablement attirée par lui. A ce moment, le fait que Logan était en train de l'attendre et qu'il devait sans doute la chercher lui passait complètement au dessus de la tête. La malédiction Lilly Kane plus communément comprise par le fait qu'il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour craquer sur un garçon.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il détacha son regard pour regarder sa montre.

- Vingt trois heures cinquante cinq. Je crois que tu auras raté la fête avec tes amis et le décompte. Tu n'auras pas non plus ton baiser sous le gui avec Logan.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préfères passer ton réveillon ici, avec moi.

Lilly lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il reporta son attention sur sa montre, semblant regarder les secondes passer.

- Bonne année Lilly, dit il finalement.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux que des lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Elle l'avait eu son baiser de minuit.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté pendant quelques instants. Weevil l'avait fixé sans rien dire. Elle aussi était restée silencieuse, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre, juste ce qu'il voulait. Et à l'instant présent, ça n'incluait qu'elle.

Une secousse se fit à nouveau ressentir dans l'ascenseur, les faisant revenir à la réalité, ce n'est plus comme si ils étaient seuls. Elle redevenait Lilly Kane la copine de Logan et lui un motard comme un autre.

Ils se relevèrent, elle poussa un soupir. Puis soudain, comme prise par un éclair, elle se mit à farfouiller dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit un sourire satisfait quand elle eut mit la main sur l'objet désiré. Un stylo. Elle attrapa le bras du jeune homme, remonta sa manche et griffonna son numéro sur sa peau entre deux tatouages.

Elle n'avait rien à dire de plus. Elle avait comme l'intuition qu'il l'utiliserait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la fête. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Lilly s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se tourna vers le motard, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle fit un pas vers lui et tendit la main vers sa bouche comme pour l'essuyer ?

- Tu avais du rouge à lèvre, fit elle en riant avant de s'éloigner


End file.
